Lovely Danger
by cookiecreature
Summary: This story is set in the future about 2017. Elena's a doctor working in the Peace Corps. She hasn't met Stefan or Damon yet. But when she does, well, anything can happen. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so... I've been a bit MIA for a while. But now I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy my new story. :D**

**Chapter**** 1**

**_February 15, 2017_  
**

"Dr. Gilbert, there's another patient waiting outside." Matt Donovan, the American born head nurse from the Peace Corps called out, peeking from between the tent flaps.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said as I finished bandaging my current patient.

I turned to the tall, middle-aged, sunken-faced man that sat before me. He was a soldier, an expendable really, working to defend the country of Jordan from the army forces of Iraq despite the fact that the people he fought so hard to protect weren't even his own.

The man was an American soldier, deployed into Jordan to fight the invading soldiers of Iraq. The war against Iraq and Jordan had occurred three years after America had formed an alliance with the country of Jordan. The Iraqi people, who still had a bone to pick with America, decided to declare war on Jordan after hearing about the coalition of the two countries.

"You're all set." I told the man, "It was a flesh wound, nothing really serious. I recommend that you stay in bed for a few days and rest. You'll be up and running by next week."

The man smiled at me; a sad smile, a smile of memories drifting back to him. "Thank you." he said as he stood up and left the tent.

From outside I heard the sound of Matt's voice telling the next patient to come in. I heard the patient's deep set, almost melodic voice saying that he felt fine and that he just needed rest. But Matt insisted, as she always did in these circumstances, because usually the people who _"felt fine and just needed rest" _were the ones who actually needed to be examined by a professional.

I stood up and sighed. I walked out of the large brown tent-like room erected in the middle of the army camp for medical purposes, to try and coax the patient in as Matt wasn't having any luck.

There were only a few patients outside. They were all seated on plastic chairs; they all had the same expressions of shocked pain on their faces, all except for the man standing with his back to me and arguing with Matt.

"Excuse me," I said, interrupting their conversation, but are you going to come in?"

The man turned around and I could see that he was not any ordinary soldier. He had a five star medallion pinned on his chest and numerous badges that held no meaning to the volunteers working here. I knew though, that _that_ many decorations on a soldier only meant that he was on top of the military food chain and when he introduced himself I knew that I wasn't wrong.

"I'm sorry doctor but there's been a mistake. There is nothing wrong with me. It's just that I'm tired and dehydrated that's all. I don't need to be here." He spoke without a hint of an accent.

"Are you sure you don't need me to make sure of that?" I asked.

"I'm sure." He smiled then. He had a beautiful smile and a penetrating gaze. He was tall and he had a light shade of brown hair. His face was perfectly structured, strong yet delicate at the same time. He had piercing green eyes.

"Okay.. umm…"

"Sergeant Stefan Salvatore at your service." he told me bowing down low like some sort of Southern gentleman.

I smiled. "Yes, Sergeant Salvatore, you can go now."

He laughed, bowing once again, before walking away.

I turned to the other people waiting on their plastic chairs. "Who's next?" A dozen hands flew up into the air. I shook my head. _This is going to be a long day_, I thought to myself as Matt ushered the next patient in.

* * *

It was nearing dusk when I finally finished with my last patient. My head was throbbing from the eagle-like precision of medical techniques that I had been performing the whole day. My body ached from walking around the military camp performing emergency operations that couldn't be performed at the make-shift clinic. It wasn't an easy job, volunteering in the Peace Corps to provide medical assistance in underprivileged countries. It was a very trying job. I worked for no pay 'til the wee hours of the morning and I barely got any rest after my shift was over.

I could've stayed in the comfort of my home in Mystic Falls, supervising the medical work in the Gilbert Medical Clinic, the clinic that, with my hard-earned money, I had built. I could've been sitting in my office right now, drinking a cup of coffee, but no, I'm here instead, sitting on a stiff wooden chair in a tent turned clinic in an unfamiliar country with unfamiliar people.

Sometimes, especially after a rough day, I would ask myself why I volunteered for the Peace Corps in the first place. I would ask why I hadn't even told anyone from home of my plans to work as a volunteer doctor in a foreign country. In the end though, I always came up with the same answer. I did this because I wanted to give back to the less fortunate without any praise from the people I knew.

I had enough money from the clinic I built. I didn't need any more of it. I just wanted to give back.

"Hey." I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Matt.

"The other volunteers are throwing a 'secret party'. Do you wanna come?" he asked me. Matt was one of the many people I've met at the Corps but he was the only one I considered as a very close friend. He was already, sort of, my best friend at the Corps.

"No thanks. I've got to sleep early today. I've got the morning shift tomorrow, remember?" I told him as I started fixing up the papers on my desk.

"Aww! Come on! Just for tonight." Matt grabbed my hands and pulled me away from my desk. I tried to shake him off but his grip was too strong.

"Matt." I whined struggling with him.

"I won't let go until you say yes."

"Fine, then we'll both end up falling asleep here." He laughed, knowing I could never do that.

"If you come tonight, I'll find someone to take your morning shift tomorrow." Matt coaxed and like a fish to its bait I couldn't resist agreeing to his conditions.

"Yes!" he shouted and we both ended up walking out of the tent towards the venue of the 'secret party'.

* * *

The room wasn't very large. It was just a simple room with clean white walls and clean white tiles. The room was usually used as a meeting place for the military heads or for the briefing of the new volunteers. The place was normally filled with wooden chairs propped around a large wooden table but tonight the room was covered in streamers and balloons. A long buffet table covered with white cloth was full of different varieties of food. American, European, and Asian food were placed in large plastic bowls. The walls were adorned with posters and pictures of places that took one's breath away.

One particular picture caught my attention. It wasn't predominantly noticeable because it was placed in the corner of the room but the image filled me with a sense of amazement. The sun framed the small town perfectly. It was right about sunset and the scattered white houses with their light brown roofs and breathtaking ocean brought about a sense of calm in me. The place was beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"Elena." Matt called, rousing me from my trance.

"Yeah?" I said turning around to look at him.

"I'll just go grab some drinks. You want one?"

"Sure. Coke."

"Okay, wait here." Dean left, his body there one minute and the next it was swallowed up by the large crowd dancing in the center of the room. I turned back to the picture I was looking at and stared at in wonder once more.

The music was blaring, a song sung by some unknown artist, people were still dancing, and the place was shaking to the beat of the constant movement within the room. A few minutes had already passed by and I was so engrossed by the picture that I didn't notice a voice calling my name until I felt someone tapping on my shoulder once again.

"Ma-" I called, but I was cut off by the sight of the person before me.

It wasn't Matt. It was the stubborn soldier back at the clinic. "Sgt. Salvatore, nice to see you again."

"Dr. Elena, it's nice to see you again too." He smiled, showing off his pearly whites. "What are you doing here? I thought someone as serious a doctor as you wouldn't be partying so late at night."

"I could ask you the same question. Isn't this a party for _volunteers_?"

"Touché." he laughed. I turned back to the picture. I was tired of talking. All I really wanted to do was go to sleep and the fact that I had to make small talk with someone I barely knew wasn't helping me out.

To my surprise though, instead of walking away, Sgt. Salvatore stared intently at the picture too. "Bulgaria."

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"It's a picture of Bulgaria; Sofia, specifically."

I was surprised, "How did you know that?"

"My granddad lived there. I used to visit him when I was young. That place was always so beautiful, so peaceful and calm. Plus, all the people there are very welcoming."

His face was soft, emotion filling into it. He was looking at the picture like he could actually see the memories he had of that place moving around in the image.

"Elena!" Matt called out. We both turned and I saw Matt, with two cans of Coke in his hands, staring at us with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, Matt, this is Sgt. Salvatore from the-"

"-from the clinic." Matt said, cutting me off, "I remember him."

Matt was looking at Sgt. Salvatore, scrutinizing him carefully.

"Umm. So I'll be going." he smiled uncomfortably, "Nice to see you two again."

After he left I elbowed Matt in the ribs. "What?" Matt asked rubbing the side of his chest.

"What was up with the protective 'who-are-you-and-what-are-you-doing-talking-to-my-bestfriend-stare'?"

"Well of course. You're my best friend. I need to do that 'who-are-you-and-what-are-you-doing-talking-to-my-bestfriend-stare' to all the guys who come up and start talking to you looking all googly-eyed."

"He wasn't 'googly-eyed. He was just telling me about this picture." I gestured to the photo on the wall.

"Whatever. All I know was he was looking at you all googly-eyed."

I elbowed him again, "Hey!" he shouted. I laughed at the expression on his face. Then he started laughing too.

"Come on. Let's just go and dance." he said pulling me to the dance floor.

**I decided that Elena and Matt should be bestfriends but I'll introduce Bonnie and Caroline soon. I let Elena meet Stefan first because I have other plans for Damon but we'll be seeing him soon too. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. :D **

**Reviews? Suggestions? :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Belated merry Christmas to everyone and advanced happy new year! Hope you guys enjoy chapter 2. :D**

**Chapter 2**

_**February 16, 2019**_

I woke up to the bright rays of the sun piercing through the flimsy cloth of the place I currently called my home. Slowly, I got up from the shabby cot that was my bed and made my way towards the other side of the room to get to the trunk that served as a closet for both me and my roommate.

Caroline Forbes and I shared a tent, that served as our room, in the camp. We were one of the few people who shared our living quarters with only one another. Most of the volunteers living in the camp had about 3 to 5 roommates. Caroline - being the daughter of Elizabeth Forbes, the head of the Peace Corps – was fortunate enough that she was chosen by her mother to plan the scheme of the living quarters here. Basically, she chose who would sleep where, and I was lucky enough that she chose me as her roommate.

Caroline was an American. She had striking blue eyes and long blonde hair that fell elegantly around her pale face. At times, she seemed a bit self-centered and vain but I knew that deep inside Caroline was a good person. She had a good heart and everyone at the camp knew that. Even if Caroline was sometimes as deep as a kiddie pool all the volunteers still loved her. The only real problem the people at the camp had with Caroline was that she wasn't an early riser and that tended to be a problem when it came to keeping the place organized. She hated waking up in the wee hours of the morning in order to attend to things that, as she would put it, "could wait till the sun was up". She loathed getting up to the sounds of the rooster crowing. And most of all, she hated hearing the sounds of the bugle that woke her when she wanted so badly to be left alone to sleep.

Because of her aversion to waking up early, Caroline constantly tried to defy the rules of the camp that had any connection to getting up at five a.m. She insisted on waking only when the sun brightened up the morning sky and she adamantly ignored the multiple wake-up calls that she received.

Caroline was lucky enough to get away with all of these, because she was the head of the volunteer council at the camp. No one dared to tell her off or to personally wake her up in the morning. Matt and I were the only people who had enough guts to rouse her from her sleep.

Today though, as I looked around the tent, I noticed that Caroline wasn't anywhere to be found. Her blanket was folded neatly in a pile at the foot of her cot. Her council uniform was gone and the so was her bag and shoes.

It was eight in the morning and Caroline didn't get up 'til nine or ten o' clock. I was the one who usually left before seven, but since it was a Saturday and Matt promised to find someone to cover for me today, I didn't bother waking up too early.

A strange feeling of foreboding hit me like a cold ocean wave. Something wasn't right. There was a bizarre sort of electricity in the air that made the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up. I shook my head and tried to forget about the feeling. It did me no good to jump to conclusions. Besides, if there was a problem, Caroline or Matt would've already informed me.

I scolded myself quietly. I worried too much. I always put meaning into things that didn't really mean anything.

_This was just one of those times again. _I thought. _Besides, it's not like an empty bed is a bad omen._

I forced myself to push this sense of apprehension to the back of my mind. It was a beautiful day. I had no work to do of any kind. I had the whole 24 hours to myself and I was determined to get the most out of it.

I bathed and dressed quickly into civilian clothes. Then, I hung the I.D. around my neck that would inform the people at the camp that I was part of the medical staff here.

It was thirty minutes to nine when I finally finished getting ready. _Just in time for a late breakfast._ I said to myself as I walked out of the tent and strode through the living quarters and into the mess hall.

* * *

The mess hall was a large room with a high arched ceiling, paneled oak walls and floors made of white tiles that reflected the images of the people walking over it. The place was filled with long rows of blue plastic tables and chairs and a kitchen, painted bright yellow, was in the adjoining room.

"Elena!" Matt called from across the room. I looked across the mess hall and saw the bright tuft of black hair rising from the sea of blonde and brown. He was sitting with some of the other volunteers and as I approached the crowd I recognized the person sitting next to him.

Caroline was in the blue plastic chair beside Matt. She was talking to the people adjacent to her but there was something wrong with the way she moved. It seemed stiff and cold, and when I reached the chair where Matt was gesturing to, I saw that there were dark circles under her eyes and that her hair and clothes were unruly.

_Something's wrong._ I thought. Caroline wasn't the type of person who disregarded her looks. She was always the one who made sure that her clothes were always prim and proper. She never even left our tent if there was just a single crease in her designer wardrobe. Today though, it seemed like Caroline turned into a completely different person.

I sat down beside Matt and greeted my fellow volunteers. Caroline turned around when she heard my voice and gave me a distracted hello.

"Soooo…. How's your day off so far?" Matt asked me shoving a plate of bacon towards me.

"So, so. Nothing exciting." I replied engulfing my breakfast.

I turned towards Caroline, "Hey, Care, you were up early today."

"Huh? What?" Caroline replied looking around. It was clear from the expression on her face that she was distracted.

"You were up early today." I repeated.

"Oh. Umm. Yeah. I needed to mail some forms to my mom." She looked away hurriedly and continued eating her food while avoiding eye contact from the other people around her.

"She seems distracted." Matt said, reclaiming my attention.

"Yeah, it's strange."

"Oh well. Tomorrow she'll be back to her usual self. Then, we'll all continue to suffer her evil, sadistic ways, again." We both burst out in laughter and the people in the cafeteria looked our way.

_Sorry, _I mouthed, but just as I was about to turn back to Matt a phone rang.

I glanced around, distracted, trying to look for the source of the sound. It was unusual for phones to be found in the camp. The only people who had access to the outside world were the high ranking officers and the _head of the volunteer workers… _

_Caroline. _I remembered the small, pink cellular phone that she brought around the camp with her. I remembered her constant yammering on that phone whenever I tried to fall asleep at night and the incessant ringing of that tiny machine in the morning.

She was out of her chair and striding out through the doors before I had the chance to call out to her and ask her who that was. I saw Caroline head for the door but before she could reach it she changed her mind and moved towards the corner of the mess hall where her cell phone signal was strongest.

From a distance I could see her worried face and the way she kept playing with the loose strand of thread on her wrinkled shirt. I could see the panic in her eyes and the fear in the movement of her lips.

There _was_ something wrong and I knew it.

"Hey Matt, is there something I should know about?"

"Wh-at duya m-ean?" Matt mumbled through a mouth full of bacon bits.

"Do you know what's wrong with Care?"

"Nope."

"Aww come on. You can tell me."

"I don't know anything."

"I know you know something. Why would you mention the fact that she looked distracted a while ago if you didn't know anything?" The question was a desperate attempt at squeezing an answer out of him. I already knew that he didn't know anything even before I finished answering my question.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything." He gulped down the last slice of his bacon and started filling himself up with the cup of water beside his plate.

"Okay fine. But, will you please find out what it is?"

Matt looked up from his plate. "Hmmmm… If I do it what will I get in return?"

"I'll give you all my weekly dessert for the rest of the month." The weekly dessert was the reward that the volunteers receive every week as a sort of "payment" for the all of the work that we do in the camp every day.

"Okay! I definitely agree." He smiled at me before finishing off the last drop of water in the cup.

"You better go follow her now then, before she slips into one of the restricted areas and you lose eating my weekly dessert." I said as Caroline pocketed her cell phone and headed out the door.

"Oh right!" Matt jumped up from the table and ran off towards the direction Caroline took, "I'll see you behind the mess hall, five o' clock then."

"I'll be there!" I shouted.

"You better not be late!" he called out before waving goodbye and disappearing through the wide open doors of the hall.

**Hope you guys liked it. Any suggestions? reviews? **

**BTW Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone again. :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating much. I've been sick these past few days. Hopefully I'll get better before the 2010 ends and 2011 begins. ENJOY! **

**Chapter 3**

The digital numbers on my clock read 6:10 PM. I had been waiting behind the mess hall building since 5:00 PM and there was still no sign of Matt. I was getting impatient and irritated. He was already supposed to here.

I started pacing around. _He couldn't have forgotten to meet me here, could he?_ I said to myself. _The times I saw him wandering around the camp during the day he would constantly remind me about our meeting. _

_Maybe I got the time wrong? Maybe I got the place wrong? _I thought, trying to recall what Matt had told me.

A ray of light suddenly hit the wall I passed by and I realized that the sun was already low in the sky. The day was almost over.

I decided to call it quits then. _I would find out what he discovered about Caroline tomorrow. Hopefully it isn't as bad as I was imagining it was. _

_There's probably nothing wrong with Care. _I thought even as a cold gust of wind left the place feeling eerie and left behind a sense of apprehension.

I grabbed my bag and turned the corner of the building, but I wasn't able to get far before I ended up on the ground with my bag and its contents lying, scattered around beside me.

"What the-!" I said after a brief period of shock from the fall.

"I-I- I'm sooo sorry!" A hand appeared before me gesturing for me to take it. I looked up in order to give a face to the "disembodied hand".

"Sgt. Salvatore." I said shaking my head. I picked myself off of the ground, ignoring his helping hand.

I brushed the dirt off of my clothes and started picking up my scattered things. From the corner of my eyes, I could see him picking up the rest of my things that were beyond my immediate reach.

I looked back up at Sgt. Salvatore. "I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there. I- I'm really, really sorry." He tentatively handed me my stuff back. I reached for it and mumbled a thank you at the soldier before hurriedly leaving.

"Umm.. Hey!" I stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Uh, I'm really, truly sorry, can I make it up to you?" I turned towards him.

"Make it up how?" I asked, curious. I could see that he was sincere and that he felt really bad about bumping me into the ground and ruining my only pair of proper clothes.

"Why don't you come with me? I'm headed somewhere you might enjoy." He came closer then, walking towards me.

"No thanks." I tried to turn and leave but he caught my hand.

I paused, a strange cold electricity flowing through me. "You don't have to do this. It's fine really."

"Please," he pleaded, letting go of my hand, "I'll be feeling guilty all night for ruining your clothes and some of your papers are soaked in mud."

I hesitated, "It's getting late. I should be going. But thank you for your offer."

"It'll just be for a while. It's really beautiful… that place. It'll be worth it. I promise." He looked at me, his dark green eyes piercing mine and for a second I thought about how much fun it would be to swim quietly in them for a while.

He held out his hand toward me, gesturing for me to take it. I hesitated. _What if Matt's waiting for me back at the living quarters?_

I was about to decline his offer when I realized that if Matt did have anything to tell me then he would have been here hours ago. Besides, I was a bit angry at him for making me wait for hours and hours.

I smiled up at Sgt. Salvatore, still a little bit reluctant. "Okay," I said taking his hand, "let's go."

He took me to a place just beyond the boundaries of the hill. It was a long walk but that was fine with me.

It was strange, I didn't take to well to people I just met, but he was different. I was comfortable with him. It didn't matter whether we were talking or not. Our conversations flitted to different topics every minute with jokes and laughter in between. Our silences weren't pierced with the sort of uneasy silence that endured between two strangers who were completely alone. Our silences were like that of old friends.

"Are we there yet?" I asked him as we trudged through weather beaten path.

"Almost." he said, "It's right around here." We rounded a bend and I suddenly stopped speaking.

Right in front of me was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. The lush, green forest that we had passed through enclosed a valley that was situated a few feet below. In the valley a quaint little town was nestled inside it. Cottages made of oak and maple had billows of smoke rising from above their chimneys. A small brick building constructed in the corner of the valley contained a tall flag pole holding the flag of Jordan up proudly in the air while a mixed crowd of children and teachers walked the building's grounds. The market, which was adjacent to the school, was filled with people lugging around bags of produce. And quietly settled in between the neat mess of buildings was City Hall, a prestigious looking building with white cement walls and beautifully carved maple columns.

The scene was breath taking. I was mesmerized by the beauty of it all. Then, Sgt. Salvatore gestured towards me.

"Come on."

I nodded silently and followed him down and into the town.

"Umm… Sgt.-" I said, finally starting to get my voice back, but he cut me off.

"Nathan." He said smiling. "Just call me Stefan."

"Okay, Stefan, how did you find out about this place?" I asked him. We were already ambling through the town. The people that we passed waved or saluted in Stefan's direction. Stefan waved back, smiling at the people as we went on our way.

"I found this place when my troop was sent to scout out the area." We were moving quickly now, past buildings and people.

"Does anyone else know about this place?" He led me down a narrow alley.

"No, I never told anyone. If the others found out about this town they'd use it as a base camp. I don't want the people here to get hurt." We stopped walking and he looked at me. There was an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't understand.

"So why did you bring me here? Aren't you afraid that I'll tell someone about this place?"

He grinned, a trusting grin. "No. You're different from the others. You're special."

I felt the blood rush to my face and I smiled shyly.

"Come on," he said, "we're almost there."

We started walking again through the long alleyway. When we finally reached the end, a large open space loomed into view before us.

Stefan had led me to the local park which was a large hill-like land that was situated a few meters above the valley floor. It was covered with lush green grass, tall oak trees and a variety of tiger-lilies and ballerina flowers. The park had numerous playgrounds for the children and peaceful long curving paths that extend up and beyond the immediate area. Hand carved wooden benches were also scattered at odd places within the open space.

The park was usually filled with people at this time of day but today the place was empty, giving the park a sense of calm serenity.

"Over here." Stefan said calling me towards a bench beneath the tallest oak tree.

I moved towards him, enjoying every minute that I had of the wonderful scenery before me. When I finally reached the bench I sat down beside him and looked out into the endless expanse of blue and white sky before me.

"It's beautiful." I said, nearly speechless.

"I know. I try to come here every time I get the chance to."

"This place is just so amazing and peaceful. You should really share this with someone. They would really enjoy it if you did."

Stefan looked me in the eyes and smiled. "I did, I'm sharing it with you."

I laughed and looked towards the sun. It was nearly about to set. "I'm serious."

"I'm serious too," Stefan brought out a large paper bag and the scent of lettuce, meat, mustard, and cheese wafted through the air, "but since I know that you'll just continue to argue with me until I actually do give in to you and tell people about this place, I've decided to distract you by sharing my homemade burger with you."

"Good distraction." I said as he tore the burger into two.

We started to eat then, talking about random things in between bites. We had a long conversation punctuated by the sound of nature around us and the crunching of tooth against burger buns and sesame seeds.

When we finally finished eating, we both noticed the sun was particularly low in the horizon.

"The sunset's my favorite time of the day." I said looking across the color-filled sky as the sun went slowly down into the horizon, gradually disappearing.

"Same here," Stefan replied looking across the horizon.

We watched the sun set as the colors of light played in the sky around us giving the scene a magical quality. My tensions about Caroline and Matt faded away with the setting of the sun. I had forgotten all about my problems that day, all I knew was that I was happy right now and that was all that mattered to me.

**

* * *

**

_**February 17, 2019**_

The volunteer quarters at the camp was a maze of large tent strewn in clumps around a large grassy area landscaped like a coliseum. The "clumps" separated the people living in them into groups that represented the various jobs the volunteers were assigned to.

The people whose tents were located in the area towards the back of the quarters were marked as the volunteers who did work in the kitchen or were in charge of the sanitation of the camp. The volunteers located in the other part of the living quarters were the doctors, nurses, and the people who managed the camp.

Matt's tent was situated a few tents down from my own. His was a large place, mainly because he had four roommates. Besides the size of our tents, mine and his weren't much different except for the difference in color.

The tent in the living quarters were color coded according to importance of the people living in there. Mine was gold colored with flecks of speckled silver, which was the highest color that a living quarter's tent could be, while Matt's was a dark beige color, which meant that he was neither at the top of the color spectrum in the camp or at the bottom of it.

I had just finished my morning shift at the clinic, Matt and I didn't spend our morning shifts together because he was assigned at the medical outpost outside the army camp during that time of day. Usually, that situation didn't pose a problem for us for we would just meet up after our shifts in front of the gate that led into the living quarters and we would venture around the camp together before our next shift.

I waited for Matt for a long time outside the gates before finally deciding that he must've already been there earlier and that he was probably in his tent waiting for me.

I headed towards his place, passing by various colored tent with their late rising occupants walking wearily out into the sunshine. Matt's roommate, Tyler, was lounging about on a wooden chair when I arrived. Tyler was a roving nurse in the camp, which meant that, along with the other roving doctors; he went around the base and gave medical attention to those who couldn't make it to the medical bases around the camp.

"Oh hey Elena!" Tyler called out as I stepped into view.

"Hey Ty, have you seen Matt?" I asked staring at him quizzically.

He frowned. His eyebrows knit together in concentration as the gleaming sun hit his dark brown hair and lit up his face in a way that would melt girls' hearts. "No. Not since this morning. Why?"

"Nothing. If you see him, just tell him that I'm looking for him."

"Sure, no problem." he replied as I waved him goodbye and turned to leave.

I was confused by Matt's behavior. He wasn't usually like this. He was the type of person that never flaked out of agreements and I was getting increasingly worried and irritated with what he was doing.

I spent the rest of the morning looking for Matt, but I couldn't find a single sign that he was even in the camp except for when I was told by one of the guards that he was with Caroline. By the time the bells, that signaled lunch time rang, I had already been around the whole camp.

I was tired and angry, but I was thankful that it was finally time for lunch and I could fill my empty stomach with food. So, irritated, I headed for the mess hall.

When I reached the room it was nearly filled with people clamoring to get their lunch. I searched the crowd, looking for a familiar face that I could share my lunch with.

A tuft of black hair caught my attention. I paved my way through the sea of people and reached Dean just in time to see that he was completely engrosses in a conversation with a blonde woman, who was none other than Caroline.

Their heads were pressed close together and I could hear snippets of their conversation, which, sounded to me, like an argument.

"…when? We have no time for this!"

"But why? They-"

"-have to know."

"We should tell-"

"-our friend!"

"Listen to me!"

"You have to understand."

"Hey guys!" I called out, putting on a façade of cheery disposition.

Matt and Caroline turned around simultaneously, their heads breaking apart and their faces suddenly masked by gladness.

"O-oh hey." they both replied tripping over the two simple words.

I could see that they were both nervous. Something's wrong, I thought, pulling a chair from the table and plopping myself down onto it.

"I didn't see you last night or this morning Matt. What's up?" No sense beating around the bush. If you wanted answers you needed to ask the questions.

"Right. I'm sorry. I.. umm… f-forgot." he looked away from me and glanced towards the floor.

"Okay." I turned to Caroline who was playing thoughtfully with her hands, concentration etched into her face, "So what were you two talking about?"

Caroline abruptly paused, "Nothing! Nothing!" she replied, a little too quickly.

"We were just talking about umm… er-"

"-we were talking about my contract. Caroline told me that my time in the corps is almost over and that I have to renew it." Matt breathlessly said, cutting off Caroline's stuttering and endless fillers.

"Oh." I said, still suspicious of the pair.

"Yeah and, we were just about to and mail a letter to my dad about it. So, we're really sorry, but we have to go." Caroline stood up gesturing towards Matt to leave with her.

"Alright. Anything I can do to help?"

"No, no. Anything's fine," Matt replied, "but thanks for asking." Caroline said waving goodbye and leaving with Matt.

I watched them disappear into the crowd of people. _They're lying_, I said to myself as I stood up, suddenly having lost my appetite, and left the room.

"Elena!" I turned at the mention of my name. Standing behind me was Stefan. He was in his civilian attire. He had on a plain green shirt with pants that fit him perfectly. Even in simple clothes he still looked particularly stunning.

"Oh hi." I was distracted, I was trying to figure out what was wrong with my friends. I moved to leave but his melodic voice stopped me in my tracks once more.

"Where you headed?" his head was cocked to the side.

"To the medical center." I replied.

"Alright, but… umm… if you're free would you like to come with me? I'm going back _there_." He emphasized the word grinning mischievously.

"I don't know. I have a lot to do. I'm sorry."

"No, that's fine. But if you change your mind I'll be at the barracks." He was disappointed I could tell.

"I'm really, really sorry. Maybe next time?" I asked feeling bad for him.

"Next time. Sure." he said a smile instantly lighting up his face.

I left a few minutes later, bidding Stefan goodbye.

I worked in the clinic for the rest of the day, moving from patient to patient, methodically mending their breaks and bruises. Matt was with me, but it was clear that he was avoiding me. He would barely said anything the whole time we worked and he wouldn't even look me in the eye.

My shift was nearly over but I wasn't about to let Matt get away without telling me what was wrong.

"Matt, can I talk to you for a while?" I asked as he was getting ready to leave for the day.

"I'm really sorry but I have to help Caroline out with something." He was about to exit through the tent flaps, but I stopped him.

"Hey, come on. What's going on?" I pleaded.

"Nothing, nothing. I just really have to go now."

"Matt! Please!" He stopped and his face hardened; a mask shrouding his emotions.

"You don't have to know everything. Just mind your own business." Matt said as he pulled away from me and left the tent.

* * *

Stefan was alone in his tent when I burst in, ranting and raving about my argument with Matt.

I was angry and I needed someone to vent my anger out on. Stefan was the only available candidate for that because right now I was also kind of angry at Caroline too.

"Calm down." he said, offering me a chair. "Maybe he was just in a rush and he didn't mean to say that to you."

"Really?" I replied sarcastically.

"Really." He answered sitting down beside me.

"Here, eat this." he said pushing towards me a plate of Oreo cookies and a glass of milk.

"Cookies and milk?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Yup. Eating them always calms me down."

I raised my eyebrow at him. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Okay fine. It was the only food I could smuggle out of the kitchen on such short notice." he said as we both started laughing.

I was surprised at how fast he had calmed me down. There was just something about him that I couldn't help but like. He was kind, handsome, and smart. Plus, he was always able to make me laugh and right now he was my only friend so I had no one but him to turn to.

"You okay now?" he asked me, his green eyes sparkling in the barely lit tent.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said picking up another cookie from the plate.

"Good." he said smiling.

We spent the rest of the night talking to each other. I told him about my life and he told me about his.

As sun set and the night's darkness overtook the light Nathan and I talked. And, in our conversation, I found solace in the fact that I had found a friend in the midst of the fact that I might be losing my other two friends.

**So there you have it! Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed! Have a Happy New Year! Have a good 2011!**

**Suggestions? Reviews?  
**


End file.
